The Four Of Us
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil adopt a new baby girl. They buy a new house and get everything ready to welcome their new daughter. They already have a son, Dylan, who is already starting to feel left out and gets upset about the whole situation, and feels like his parents don't love him anymore. Phil comforts Dylan and lets him know he is loved.


6-year-old Dylan Eli Lester stood in his brand new bedroom in his brand new house, and he was very unsure of what to think of it. He didn't like that his family moved to a new house. He liked the small apartment that they lived in before... and he missed his old bedroom. This one seemed too big and it made him feel lonely. He didn't like it one bit... and he missed his old room, and the old apartment.

Phil Lester was just walking past his sons bedroom, carrying a box, but he stopped when he saw that Dylan was standing in the middle of his bedroom, looking around while holding onto one of his teddy bears. "Dyl? What's wrong?" Phil asked, walking into his bedroom.

"I don't like my new room daddy!" Dylan whined.

"Oh? Why don't you like your new room bud?" Phil asked, setting the box down and then bending down so he could see Dylan's face more clearer. "It's painted blue... your favorite color? Isn't that what you said you wanted it? The color of the sky?"

"No, it's too big!" Dylan said as he looked at his dad.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time, okay? It's only the second day that we've been here, okay? Why don't you get ready for bed. I need to help your daddy finish up with the new babies room. She gets to come home tomorrow." Phil told Dylan. He kissed his forehead and then he grabbed the box he had previously before he walked out of the bedroom.

Dylan stopped his foot on the ground and then he stormed over to his racecar bed and crawled onto it. He crossed his arms against his chest as he glared at the wall in front of him. He tried not to show it but he was hurt that his parents were totally ignoring and completely forgetting about him.

"I'm so nervous, Phil. What if she doesn't like us?" Dan asked as he paced back and forth in their new daughters bedroom. They had finally got an adoption letter that didn't reject them, both Dan and Phil wanted to adopt another baby, a little girl. She was 2-years-old and her name was Anabell Lee Howell-Lester. Dan and Phil fell in love with her weeks ago and they were finally able to bring her home. They needed to move houses though because their old apartment just wasn't big enough for all four of them to live in.

"We've met her before, Dan. She seemed to like us then," Phil said as he walked over to his husband. "Why wouldn't she like us now?" He asked, trying to calm Dan down.

Dan sighed. "I don't know... I guess I'm just paranoid," he said.

"I think you are too. Do you think she'll like her room?" Phil asked, looking around.

"Well... it's a room fit for a princess, which is exactly what she wanted so yeah. Thank God we had help from Louise or else this would have gone terribly wrong," Dan said.

Phil smiled and then he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him close. "I can't wait to bring our new baby girl home tomorrow. Our family will be complete," he whispered.

"Our little family," Dan whispered as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Oh my God. She's going to be here so soon! What if the lady doesn't like the house and won't let her stay!" Dan yelled as he ran around the house in panic mood.

"Dan! Calm down love, everything looks fine!" Phil exclaimed as he watched his husband.

It was the next day, around 6 o'clock in the evening, and the new baby, Ana... was coming to the house today and Dan was worrying about every little thing. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when the adoption lady came over to look at their house. She was the one deciding if everything was right for Ana to live with them. Dan would be heartbroken if she couldn't stay. He had stayed up late last night making sure everything was right.

"Don't tell me everything looks fine!" Dan yelled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Dan-" Phil stopped as soon as the door bell rang. "Oh my God, that's her!"

"You get the door. I'll freak out in front of her," Dan said. They both walked down the hallway and Phil walked over to the door. He hesitated a few seconds before he finally looked up. He looked up and smiled when he saw the familiar lady from the adoption place, and beside her was the little girl that Dan and Phil both fell in love with.

"Hello. It's nice to see you two again. Welcome to our home," Phil said.

"Thank you. Ana here is very excited about coming to her new home," The lady said.

"That makes us happy to hear. Come in... I'm sure you'll want to check out the new house first," Phil said as he stepped aside and let the two girls in.

Ana looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Dan. "Daddy!" She said as she held up her arms.

Dan couldn't help but smile. He bent down and held out his arms. "Hello little one," he said when she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "We've been waiting for you all day."

Phil smiled as he watched his husband with their new daughter. "So, um... would you like to see the house? I'm sure you'll love it. Dan spent all night putting everything together."

"Yes, that would be lovely. I can tell he did, the house looks nice so far," The lady said.

"See that Dan? Looks like all your hard work paid off," Phil said. He laughed.

"Well, I sure hope so!" Dan said. He also laughed. He picked up Ana and held onto her.

Dan and Phil showed the lady around the house for a bit and they chatted, and then they made their way to Ana's bedroom, which Dan and Phil were most nervous about.

"And finally... here is your room!" Dan exclaimed as he pushed the door. He bit his lip as he looked over at Phil for a quick second before he looked back down at Ana. He watched carefully as she walked into the bedroom. "What do you think?" He asked.

Ana gasped as she looked around. "Princess room!" She said excitedly. The walls were painted pink and her bed looked like a princess's bed would. "All mine?"

"All yours." Phil said. "Do you like it?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh huh!" Ana said. She ran over to Dan and hugged his legs.

"What do you say Ana?" The lady asked, also smiling as she watched her.

"Thank you!" Ana said, looking up at Dan and Phil with a big smile on her face.

The adoption looked over at the door and blinked a few times when she saw a little boy standing by the door, almost as if he was hiding. She remembered Dan and Phil saying that they did have a little boy, a couple years older than Ana was.

Dan picked Ana up and carried her over to her bed and sat her down, also sitting down and smiling as he watched her stand up and jump on the bed. "Be careful." He warned gently.

"Hello." The lady said as she looked at Dylan. "Who's this?"

Phil looked up and frowned when he saw the look on Dylan's face. "Dylan?" He asked.

Dan immediately looked over and froze when he also saw the look on Dylan's face, and immediately felt guilty. He had been so worried about making sure that everything was perfect for Ana's arrival that he forgotten about Dylan. "Dylan- Dylan!" Dan yelled with shock when Dylan ran away. Dan immediately looked over at Phil. "I-I can't believe I forgot-"

"Stay here. I'll go talk to him, okay? Excuse me for a seocnd," Phil said as he passed the lady and walked out of the bedroom. He immediately went to Dylan's bedroom. Phil nervously pushed the door open and poked his head in. "Dylan?" Phil asked quietly. He frowned when he saw Dylan was curled up in his bed, under his blankets. "Dyl." Phil walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. He nervously sat down.

"Go away daddy." Dylan mumbled under the blankets.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to leave you out like that," Phil said. He grabbed the blankets and then he gently pulled them down. Phil's heart broke as soon as he saw the tears on Dylan's cheek. Dylan had been crying. Phil felt even more terrible.

"You and daddy don't care about me anymore," Dylan cried.

"No, we do care about you and we love you very much," Phil said.

"No you don't! That's why you got a new baby!" Dylan yelled. He tried to push Phil away from him but Phil just scooped him up in his eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Dylan, me and daddy love you. We love you so very much... and we want to treat you and the new baby equally. We want you to get along and love each other like we love you both."

"I don't want a new sister. I want it to just be me, you and daddy!" Dylan mumbled as he hid his face in Phil's chest, letting more tears pour out of his eyes.

"I know it happened so fast but I'm sure you'll love being a big brother," Phil said.

"Really?" Dylan asked as he looked up at Phil.

Phil nodded. "Yes love. And I'm sure she'll love you just as much as we do," he said.

"Okay. But... wh-what if she doesn't love me?" Dylan asked.

"Impossible. You're too cute not to love," Phil said, smiling.

Dylan giggled and hugged Phil. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Dylan." Phil said. "Do you want to go meet your new sister?"

Dylan looked up at Phil and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Phil gently held onto Dylan as he stood up, and then he carried him to where Ana's bedroom was. Dan was sitting on the bed with Ana and the adoption lady, chatting to her about Dylan.

"Okay, here we are-" Phil said as he walked into the bedroom with Dylan.

Dan stood up as soon as Phil walked into the bedroom with Dylan.

"Okay... I think someone wants his daddy," Phil said as he walked over to Dan. Dan immediately took Dylan from Phil and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Oh Dylan, I'm so sorry I forgot about you. I feel horrible," Dan said.

Dylan giggled as Dan held onto him. "Daddy, don't drop me!"

"Oh, I wonder what would happen if I did?" Dan asked. He pretend to drop Dylan and laughed when Dylan squealed and held onto him for dear life. "I won't drop you Dyl."

"Wow. It looks like Ana is in good hands here," The adoption lady said.

Dan immediately looked over at her. "Does this mean she can stay?" He asked.

"I guess so. Just promise me you won't forget about her?" She asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Of course not. We'll never ever again forget one of our children."

"Wow... look at them, Dan. I'm just so happy they're getting along now." Phil said, looking over at Dan, who was sitting next to him on the couch in their new living room.

It was a couple hours later after the adoption lady left, leaving Ana, and things have calmed down in the Howell-Lester household. Dylan and Ana were actually getting along with each other and so far, there had been no fights, which Dan and Phil were thankful for. They were so worried that Dylan and Ana weren't going to get on with each other, but it looked like they were worried for nothing, as they've been playing with each other for quite a while.

"I know. It makes me so happy to see them like that," Dan agreed.

"I still feel so bad about forgetting Dylan earlier. He was so upset," Phil whispered.

Dan frowned and looked over at Phil. "Don't worry about it- we'll make it up to him later because honestly... I do feel bad as well." He said. He grabbed Phil's hand and took it.

Phil smiled as he looked at his and Dan's hands intertwined together and then he looked up at Dan. "Our little family is complete now. The four of us," he said.

Dan sighed happily. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
